kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
09. His Butler, Phantom Image
His Butler, Phantom Image (その執事、幻像, Sono Shitsuji, Maboroshi Zō) is the ninth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Ciel Phantomhive calls Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy to do a special job for him: take a picture of Sebastian with a unique camera that shows the being most valued to the person photographed. They test it out with Finnian, and see a small bird in the photo. Tanaka then explains that the photograph shows something special to the person that is "not of this world." The servants agree eagerly, excited to see who Sebastian cares most about, and curious if he has a flaw. They attempt to take the photo, but Sebastian cleverly avoids all of their attempts. He then approaches them and orders them to move Pluto out of sight, so as to not offend that evening's guest. When he steps out of the room, it is shown the reason for this task is merely to prevent them from bothering him. Their attempts to lead Pluto away from the manor, though, go awry. Sebastian takes note of that, and sees a cat walking by, which he caresses. Envious, Pluto returns to his human form, throws the cat, and clings to Sebastian. Inside, the servants show their failed photos, apologize and offer an alternate plan, but Ciel refuses to let them use flamethrowers. Lau enters and offers to help Ciel take the photo. Ciel accepts, but it is then revealed that Lau actually does not know what Ciel needs help with. Sebastian welcomes the evening's guest, Paul Jones from the Brit Business Company, who is distracted when he sees Ran-Mao. However, it fails to distract Sebastian. Jones attempts to ask Tanaka about the Funtom Corporation, but Sebastian answers the questions. Jones tries to take a picture to go with the article, but Sebastian declines. That evening, Ciel unveils his latest plan: having Finnian throw statues at him, forcing Sebastian to come to his aid. Sebastian pauses long enough for Mey-Rin and Baldroy to take the photo, and comments that Ciel should have just ordered him to stand for it, but Ciel pretends not to know what he is talking about. While the servants try to develop it, Pluto enters the room and blows fire on them, ruining the photo, on Sebastian's orders. He goes to bring Ciel to bed, but finds he is already sleeping. While he is sleeping, Sebastian takes a photo of Ciel, and it is shown that the person Ciel cares about most, who is also "not of this world," is Sebastian. The photo, however, confuses the staff, as Pluto is also present, making them wonder who it is that Sebastian cares for, as they assume he is of this world. At breakfast, Sebastian teases Ciel for this, telling him that he is "honored," and Ciel tells the "bastard" to "shut up." Characters in order of appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Ciel Phantomhive *Tanaka *Pluto *Lau *Ran-Mao *Paul Jones Gallery 109 Colored Sebastian.png 109 Black and white Sebastian.png 109 A job.png 109 The camera.png 109 Tanaka.png 109 Developing the picture.png 109 Finnian's bird 1.png 109 Finnian's bird 2.png 109 In the office.png 109 Distress.png 109 Finnian cries.png 109 Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy.png 109 Excitement.png 109 Ciel and the camera.png 109 Surrounded.png 109 Spying.png 109 Cleaning the windows.png 109 Thinking.png 109 Cleaned room.png 109 The servants and the camera.png 109 Moving figurines.png 109 Tablecloth.png 109 Bursting into the room.png 109 Pushing the table.png 109 Hole in the wall.png 109 Puppet house.png 109 Cleaning.png 109 Observation.png 109 Upside down.png 109 Ladder.png 109 Open door.png 109 Circle of Servants.png 109 Excited Pluto.png 109 The servants and Pluto.png 109 Walking Pluto.png 109 Finnian and Pluto.png 109 Pluto burns Finnian.png 109 Burned Finnian.png 109 Victorious sheep.png 109 Sleeping Pluto.png 109 Sebastian with a cat and Pluto.png 109 Sebastian and a cat.png 109 Sebastian and Pluto.png 109 Lau visits.png 109 Welcoming Paul Jones.png 109 Staircase.png 109 Jones distracted by Ran-Mao.png 109 Lau and Ciel.png 109 The servants.png 109 Annoyed Ciel.png 109 Surprise.png 109 Chairman Tanaka.png 109 Waiting.png 109 Ciel and his figurines.png 109 Shrinking Tanaka.png 109 Shrunk Tanaka.png 109 Tanaka Empire.png 109 Presentation.png 109 Marshmallow.png 109 At night.png 109 Throwing Nike.png 109 Death is near.png 109 Nosedive.png 109 Shield.png 109 Punished Finnian.png 109 Surprise dragons.png 109 Bowing.png 109 In the bushes.png 109 Darkroom.png 109 Pluto breathing fire.png 109 Sebastian pats Pluto.png 109 Dog treat.png 109 Sebastian and the camera.png 109 Chaotic kitchen.png 109 Pluto's special something.png 109 Chased.png 109 Lying.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji